Gossips
by mj0621
Summary: A gossip is being spread around the lab and someone is in trouble....Grillows and SNickers...


Gossips

By: mj0621

Disclaimer: Disclaimer: own CSI? If I did the show will have a LOT of fluffy stuff between those two (G/C of course!) and they'd be a couple in season 2. Maybe even make Nick and Sara a couple. Who knows? If I owned them….but I really really don't.

Rating: PG-13

Feedback: Since I'm new and my grammar, why not? I would like to know what others think.

Spoilers: Lady Heather's Box…I think…I ain't sure of anything about the eppies coz I still didn't see all of the eppies. Sad truth.

Author's Notes: GC ROCKS! I hope this is good. I'm getting headaches with my other fic, The Grillows Case. No beta in this. Mistakes all mine. Hope you appreciate my work.

Summary: Cath's and Griss' dream come true. Cath's side and point of view (some aren't ok?)

Pairing: G/C, N/S

Dedication: To all the GCShippers like me and specially this group. Also to my friends who are also addicted to CSI. Ya guys make me feel I'm not the only one who believes in this couple. I just looooooove GC!

I was walking down the hallway leading to the break room when I saw the team in a chatting session. I waved at them and suddenly they were dead quiet. I didn't see Grissom there. I tried to break the silence when...

"Got to go guys! Need to finish some tests for Sara." Greg abruptly said and he ran off.

"What's with him? Is he spreading gossips again?" I asked.

"Yeah he was." Nick smiled.

"Oh, so why cut it off? I would like to hear it too." I said rather gloomily.

"He knows he can't especially when you're here." Sara mumbled rather abhorred.

"Why is that?" I said as I sat between Warrick and Nick.

"Because the gossip he was spreading is about you and Grissom." Warrick replied reluctantly. He had no choice anyway. The guys have no plans of opening their mouths.

"WHAT! What kind of gossip is that? What is it about?" I lost my control of my anger.

"I'm gonna go now…" Sara stood up and walked out the room.

"Wait for me Sara!" Nick chased her in the hallway.

"That's it! Where's Greg? I'm gonna get him…oh yes get him good..." I said as I narrowed my eyes unto what hall I'm going to pass and strode. I didn't see what Warrick's reaction was but I heard what he said.

"Man! They're dead." I thought what he said. They're? It was only Greg who- Maybe he's the only one who can answer that.

"GREG!" I hid my smile as I saw him hide behind the counter.

"Look! Cath! Before you kill me hear what I have to say!" He stuttered.

"Call me Cath again and you'll wish you've never been born." I whispered in a deadly voice.

"Catherine! Look it was Grissom's idea…I just followed his order."

"It was Grissom's idea? To spread gossips about us? You're insane." I showed my knuckles to him showing I was ready to use force to make him tell the truth.

"I swear! I…I…" He looked terrified. Poor guy.

"Ok, say I believe you but why would he do that? What is the gossip all about Greg?"

"I really don't know Cath…erine. Go ask him. I… oh man! I just followed his order." I think he's going to cry.

"Where is he?" In the looks of his face he was more terrified in how talked to him as if I'm going to kill him. Well he should think before he accepted the order.

"He's… in his office I think."

"I'll go see him. You're safe…for now." He looked as if he's gonna faint. Am I that frightening? I paced to my destination. I'm furious with Grissom. How could he? I thought he was my best friend. Now why in the world would he order Greg to spread gossips about me and him? Why not only me? He must answer these questions if he knows what's good for him.

"Greggo! Are you ok man? That sounded pretty scary." Nick ran in the lab with Sara and Warrick as Catherine stormed out.

"That was brave of you to help Grissom Greg." Sara said amused.

"Yeah. Cath's wrath isn't good." Warrick continued "Never call Catherine Cath if she's mad."

"I forgot. I hope Griss' plan works. I almost puked."

"Gross man!" Warrick whacked him on the back. "I said, almost!"

"Let's go find out if what Cath will do to Griss. She was pissed off." Nick said.

"Let's hurry then. We might miss the action and fun part!" Greg said childishly.

They ran the shortest way and arrived just in time for the action.

"GILBERT GRISSOM!" I yelled. I didn't care what the others in the hall will think.

"Goody! Just in time. She said his full name. She's really pissed now isn't she?" Greg smiled. They were in a room opposite of Grissom's office watching.

Warrick and Sara snorted.

I knocked on his door hysterically. It's locked. Why in the hell would he lock he's damn door now? I pounded the door.

"Is she going to destroy the whole place up?" Greg asked another one of his "duh-questions".

The guys joined in with his jokes. "I think so. If he doesn't open his door, there will be no door." Sara was quite amused at the situation.

"Grissom! I swear I'm gonna distro-" I punched the door all my might.. Oh! I punched the Grissom… His fault.

"Whoo! That's gonna hurt!" Warrick grimaced as he thought of Cath's punch.

He was taken aback by my punch. I punched him on his chest. That's gonna hurt. Why in hell would I care? He started this. He took a step back for me to enter. He closed the door for a little privacy after my little show.

"Ow! They closed the door! Darn."

"Don't worry Greggo; we'll sneak-a-peek later. Besides we could hear them anyway." Nick said as they went out of the room.

"Damn you Grissom! What the hell was with the gossips?" I couldn't handle nor hide my anger.

"Oh. You know." He was clutching where I had hit him. He stared in my eyes as he spoke. I feel like melting right now.

"You know? That's all you have to say? You know?" I yelled at his face.

"Do you know what the gossip is?" He smirked.

"No! Do you think I know?"

"I assumed-"

"You assumed wrong. Never assume! That's what you said. What in the hell was the gossip all about anyway?" He closed the proximity between us. I froze. I feel I'm in heaven as he was centimeters away from me. "The gossip I said Greg would spread is about…" I step back in every word he says…we until I bumped the wall. What's with him? He grasped both of my wrists on either side of my head against the wall. I was surprised when he pinned me against the wall. It kinda turned me on. He moved his face closer to mine... He whispered"…how much I love you but I can't say it in your face in front of you. I was hoping Greg would help me give the information to you…" He gazed in my eyes. I was speechless.

"MAN! Where's the screaming and shouting go?" Greg irritably asked.

"I think he already told her. Judging on how quiet it is, I think she knows and can't believe it." Warrick said with a smile.

"I was hoping more violence in this situation." Sara pouted. Suddenly Nick snaked his arm around Sara's waist. "You want violence? Maybe I can-"

"Get a room guys." Greg shuddered.

"You're no fun at all Greggo." Nick frowned as he started to untangle his arm around Sara when she whispered in his ear "Did I say you could let go of me?" Nick tightened his grip around Sara and smiled.

"Urgh…you guys are giving me the creeps." Greg faced Warrick "Right War?"

"Sorry Greggo. I think it's kinda nice. CSIs in love. I wonder what's going on in there."

"But gossips? Isn't that a little negative?" I whispered. His glare made me loose my concentration on our argument. My heart keeps skipping a beat. He answered "No, it isn't. Actually I don't really care." His eyes dropped down me lips…chin…my…"eyes on me mister!" I snapped at him. I can feel myself blush. "Don't worry; my eyes are always on you." He beamed. My anger vanished just like that, just because he's flirting with me…"Oh really? My mind thought of two brunettes…" I smirked but it hurts to say that. "Are you mentioning Sara? I never really liked her or anything…" He understood my point. "And Lady Heather?" I whispered. I didn't really like to know. I'm really beating myself up. I feel like crying now. "Well, she…made me lose my balance, but you, made me lose my self." He continued shifting his face unto mine. I felt his lips brushing on mine. He looked at me to see if it was ok. I just kissed him fully. I've been longing for this to happen. A dream come true. His arms wrapped around my waist mine around his neck when suddenly…

"Gil I-… Oops sorry." Jim said. I pulled Grissom away and saw Jim smiling immensely and the whole team peeking behind him.

"What's with the smile Jim?" I asked as I grinned.

"Oh, nothing. It's just I'd been waiting for this to happen."

"So the boss and Cath lived happily ever after." Greg said as if reading a story to a child.

"You're still in trouble Greggo." I smiled as he ran behind Warrick.

"Nick! I see you got your dreams…"Grissom smiled at the couple holding each other.

"Yeah boss, I did. And it looks like you got yours too."

"Yep. I did." He held me tightly around my waist.

"Now to spread this gossip around..." Greg said as he dashed outside the room as me and Sara went after him. "GREG!" I heard them laughing but then…. that day I knew I got what I needed and I'm contented with it...for now…..

-END.-


End file.
